Don't Leave Me
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: After a fight Tamora fears Felix will leave her. Please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-it Ralph Characters

Don't Leave Me

_Da da da da  
da da da da_

Da da da da da,

I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
How many times have I kicked you outta here,  
Or said something insulting?  


_A few hours ago_

_ "Tammy please tell me what is wrong?" Felix asked. His big blue eyes were shedding tears, as he tried to talk to his wife._

_ "Just get out I don't want to talk to you right now!" Tamora yelled her face full of anger._

_ "Tammy please I can help you, just talk to me," Felix said gently._

_ "Get lost pipsqueak!" Tamora shouted making him cringe. But he wasn't giving up for days Tamora came home in a bad mood and now he walked to her game into her office to talk to her._

_ "Please Tammy, I am here for you," Felix said trying to touch her shoulder._

_"__I said go away!" Tammy yelled meaning to push him instead she punched him. He fell to the floor holding his stomach as the tears fell. "I don't want nor need you now just leave me alone!" Tamora yelled to angry to care that she hurt him._

_ His face got calm and he stood up and said, "Okay Tammy I'll leave if you want to talk you know where to find me". Then he walked away and Tamora watched as he disappeared. Then jumped on her hover board and headed to the bar._

_Da da da da da_

I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
I am capable of really anything,  
I could cut you into pieces,  
When my heart is, broken

Tamora now sat at the bar drinking as her mind kept replaying the fight in her head. What was wrong with her treating Felix like that? Calling him pipsqueak, saying she never needed him, and worse she punched him. It wasn't like the time when they were stuck in that chocolate milk quicksand. That time she did it out of duty this time it was out of pure anger. She shouldn't feel this way but she could kill Cy-Bugs, make grown men feel like little school girls. With Felix living in such a sweet world a girl like her could easily harm him. And that is what scared her the most. Ever since Brad Scott died, she just became more and more angry. Was that it she was still angry at herself for allowing Brad to die? Still Felix shouldn't have to pay the price. Wait, she just remembered something she told him to leave and he said he would leave. But what did he mean by leave?

_Da da da da da_

Please don't leave me,  
Please don't leave me

"Easy Calhoun, Fix-it wouldn't leave you over a dumb fight. He never left before," she told herself. But she treated him so badly remembering the pain in his eyes. No, Felix would never leave her would he?

_I always say how I don't need you,  
But it's always gonna come right back to this,  
Please don't leave me_

How did I become so obnoxious,  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty,  
Can't you tell that this is ALL just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest

She remembered her saying she didn't need him. That wasn't true for she did. Tamora loved Felix with all her heart, she couldn't lose him. But how did she become this way? So, mean, nasty, and just cold. Was she always this way before Brad? No, she remembered being nicer was Felix making her act this way? Felix was so nice, helpful, and polite. The first man to say she had beautiful eyes. Other men compliment her ass, breast, thighs, even her legs, but Felix was the first to mention her eyes. Was her heart afraid to accept Felix's love? After the wedding she was so happy for one Felix didn't get eaten. Maybe her heart was just getting ready for when she lost Felix. But could it be that she would be the reason she lost him? This seemed like a stupid contest that she was trying to get Felix to enter. Yelling at him and calling him names whenever she was mad. But Felix never yelled or hit her back. No matter how mad he got he never even laid a finger nail on her and half the time she deserved it.

_But baby, I don't mean it,  
I mean it, I promise_

Da da da da da

Please don't leave me,  
Please don't leave me

I always say how I don't need you,  
But it's always gonna come right back to this,  
Please don't leave me

I forgot to say outloud how,  
How beautiful you really are to me,  
I can't be without,  
You're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry

Da da da da  
da da da da

Da da da da da

Please, please don't leave me...  
Baby, please, don't leave me  
(No, don't leave me)  
Please don't leave me,

She didn't mean those words she said. Whatever reason she was acting so nasty it had to stop. Tamora loved Felix and she was going to tell him. She was going to tell him how sweet he was to her. He would make her hot baths when she had a long day, cooking her favorite meals, and lastly just being there when she did need him. Felix was so beautiful he had a kind and gentle nature and she loved him for it. Paying for her tab she headed on home. The Nicelanders were either sleeping or partying she didn't care. Her mission was to find Felix and apologize to him. Opening her and Felix's door she expected to see him on the couch like the night before. But to her amazement he wasn't there. "Felix, are you here?" Tamora called looking around. She decided to check the bedroom but no Felix. Even worse when Tamora looked in the closet some of Felix's clothes were missing and his pants and his hammer. Fear took her as she ran out the door and called out, "Felix!"

"He is not here Calhoun," a voice said. Tamora turned around to see Ralph before her.

"What do you mean he isn't here?" Tamora asked fighting back tears.

"Felix left an hour ago. Came here crying muttering something about he was tired of seeing you in pain. I asked him what was going on and he just said he was leaving. Went to your guys' house came out with a suitcase and left," Ralph said.

"Did he say where he was going?" Tamora asked.

"He just said he was going someplace where he wouldn't hurt you anymore," Ralph said. Tamora's heart broke as she realized the truth and that was Felix had finally left her. And she had no one to blame but herself.

_(I always say)  
I always say how I don't need you,  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me,  
Please don't leave me_

I always say how I don't need you,  
But it's always gonna come right back to this,  
Please don't leave me

(Don't leave me)

Please, please don't leave me...

Tamora went to their bed shedding tears. She lost Felix, he was gone forever. Ralph and no clue where he went and he called Vanellope and she hadn't seen him either. "Felix I am sorry I didn't mean it, I never meant it, come back," Tamora cried holding herself. The tears stained her face as she cried. Her heart was shattering into a million pieces. Then her senses kicked in, she was not going to lay here and cry. She got up, grabbed her gun and headed out their bedroom door to find her husband and bring him home. She made it into the living room when the door opened. Tamora froze in her tracks wondering who it could be. The door quietly shut as she saw a familiar figure walking into the living room, it was Felix.

He saw her and his eyes went wide as his suitcase was in his hand. "Ta-Tammy," Felix said. His face was chalk white and his eyes were red probably from crying.

"Felix," she said and went up to him. Felix prepared himself to get hit again thinking she was still angry at him for whatever reason. Instead found himself being picked up and feeling her lips on his. She wrapped him in a possessive and tight embrace as he felt tears on his face. Tamora felt Felix tense up but soon relaxed and when she let go of his lips, she however did not release him.

"I am so sorry I made you angry Tammy. You asked me to leave and I should have respected that. I don't know what is making you so angry but I won't be a problem anymore, I will just go to another game for a while. Since it is vacation time you can have some alone time and if you need me you can call me or something. Not that you need me heck you never needed me," Felix said thinking her anger was his fault. Tamora just heard this and her pain increased. She placed her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Stop, I don't want you to go. I do need you and I am so sorry for what I did. Oh Fix-It I didn't mean to hit you like that or say those things. I don't know what is wrong with me but please don't leave me I love you," she said holding him tighter. Her body trembled as she sank to her knees sobbing. Felix held her and rubbed her back.

"It is okay honey, don't cry, I won't leave you I promise. I just thought you wanted some space is all that is why I was leaving. I love you too Tammy and whatever is making you feel this way I won't stop till you feel better. I don't care how many punches I have to dodge or times you yell at me. I love you Tamora Calhoun and you are not getting rid of me that easily," he told her as he looked into her eyes.

"Good because l am not letting you leave. I love you Felix," Tamora said smiling at last.

"Love you too Tammy," Felix said and they kissed. They held each other the rest of the night and Tamora was relieved for was going to allow Felix to help her and happy to hear that he wasn't ever going to leave her.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
